


It's cold out

by BrookeLalonde (DBleazard)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, dont ask me why shes lighting candles in a treehouse we're not talking about a clever kid here, fuckin gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBleazard/pseuds/BrookeLalonde
Summary: What kind of person lives in a treehouse in winter? (the answer is a lesbian and im giving her a cute gf. this was in response to someone saying Terezi deserves a hug, quick 850ish word oneshot)





	

Roxy sat on the floor next to Terezi and lifted Terezi’s arm up, then huddled under it. The air was cold and dry, snow piling up on every leaf of the tree.

 

> ROXY: yall need a better insulated house im telling you
> 
> ROXY: gonna catch your death of cold out here jfc
> 
> TEREZI: D1D YOU JUST SP34K 4N 4CRONYM?
> 
> TEREZI: BUT Y34H 1TS COLD 4S SH1T
> 
> ROXY: yeah listen my gal, acronyms convey what the expanded version did not
> 
> ROXY: less is more

 

She shivered and pressed herself as close to Terezi as she could. It was dark out now, the first winter of Cool Earth setting in. They’d let Dave name their new home planet. It had been a pretty good decision. Fitting too, especially now the snow was coming down.

 

> ROXY: dont you need like a light or something
> 
> ROXY: it gets so dark in the evenings now
> 
> TEREZI: 1T SM3LLS F1N3 TO M3
> 
> ROXY: oh yeah, right
> 
> ROXY: good point
> 
> TEREZI: UHH W41T TH3R3 THOUGH, 1 D1D G3T SOM3TH1NG FOR OCC4S1ONS L1K3 TH1S

 

Terezi walked off into the treehouse. Roxy stayed outside, dangling her legs off the edge. The trees that still had leaves rustled in the wind; the other trees just making a bit of a clicky noise every now and then and then settling down. Terezi came back and wrapped a blanket round Roxy from behind, and set a few crayons down by the side of them. One by one, she set each of them on fire with a match, and they flickered in the breeze like weird candles.

 

> TEREZI: CR4YONS W1LL BURN L1K3 C4NDL3S FOR 4 GOOD H4LF 4N HOUR 1F 1TS 4N 3M3RG3NCY
> 
> ROXY: what if its not an emergency?
> 
> TEREZI: 1F YOU S4Y TH4T 4G41N 1M GONN4 34T YOUR ONLY L1GHT SOURC3

 

Terezi laughed and gave Roxy a gentle push. Roxy took one end of the blanket in her arm, and put that arm round Terezi so they were sharing it. She squeezed Terezi closer to her, and rested her head on her shoulder.

 

> ROXY: babe ur cold
> 
> TEREZI: 1M F111N3
> 
> ROXY: babe u live in a tree and its snowing and you didnt have a blanket on
> 
> ROXY: ur cold
> 
> TEREZI: TH3 JURY F1NDS TH3 3V1D3NC3 COMP3LL1NG BUT 1SNT R34LLY TH4T COLD
> 
> ROXY: well tough the judge is fuckin gay and sentences you to getting lots of hugs???
> 
> ROXY: this is non negotiable ur getting warmed up
> 
> ROXY: protests or otherwise
> 
>  

They were quiet for a while, huddled close together in the dark and snow. Terezi felt warmer now. She really wasn’t that cold, but she refused to argue. Well, she did argue, but arguing was her way of giving any response due to issues with articulating much of any sort of genuine emotion. She was arguing in a way that said ‘yeah hug me’. Ability to just say “Y34H HUG M3” and need to be hugged regardless, this was nice.

 

> TEREZI: SO UH
> 
> ROXY: m?
> 
> TEREZI: Y34H
> 
> TEREZI: 1V3 L1K3D TOD4Y
> 
> TEREZI: TH4NKS FOR DO1NG TOD4Y W1TH M3
> 
> TEREZI: M4N 1 DUNNO HOW TO S4Y SH1T
> 
> TEREZI: BUT Y34H, TH4NKS

 

Terezi pulled out of the hug for a second, turned her head to face Roxy and kissed her on the cheek.

 

> TEREZI: UH
> 
> TEREZI: SORRY 1F TH4T W4S 4 B1T UNC4LL3D FOR

 

Roxy was quiet for a bit, but obviously not uncomfortable. She turned too, and gave Terezi a peck on the cheek back.

 

> ROXY: shucks
> 
> ROXY: it was plenty called for!
> 
> ROXY: ive been callin for that for like BRUSHES
> 
> TEREZI: SW33PS?
> 
> ROXY: yeah sweeps
> 
> ROXY: i call you babe and give you hugs and shit
> 
> ROXY: and we spend all day together cosied up in your treehouse
> 
> ROXY: im pretty sure some of the others have like, almost definitely called us a married couple before
> 
> ROXY: and uhh
> 
> ROXY: yeah i love you
> 
> ROXY: whatever that means
> 
> ROXY: i love everything we do and i love you so much and
> 
> ROXY: god its just so much fun being here with you??
> 
> ROXY: there aint words on cool earth to express how much i really love you
> 
> ROXY: and i dont wanna change how we live with those words
> 
> ROXY: dating is such an arbritary soundin thing to do
> 
> ROXY: compared to how we live rn itd be just like.. an announcement to make to other people and just a quick expression of words between us
> 
> ROXY: ew that was wordy
> 
> ROXY: but i dont mind because i really hope you know how much i love you and how much you mean
> 
> ROXY: what i guess thats meant to mean is
> 
> ROXY: do u wanna go out with me
> 
> ROXY: quadrant it redways

 

Terezi was frozen for a bit. Didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t grinning ear to ear like she usually did when she was silently looking at someone, but rather she was wide-eyed, blushing bold teal and her lips just slightly parted.

She kissed Roxy, and wrapped her arms round the jittery nervous girl.

 

> TEREZI: Y34H
> 
> TEREZI: Y34H, 1D L1K3 TH4T 4 LOT


End file.
